Amor efímero
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: ¿A que serias capas de llegar por tener el trono de egipto Seth? ¿llevarias a Yami a la locura con tu amor efimero? *yaoi* *mpreg*


**Amor efímero**

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, ni siquiera tuve tiempo a reaccionar. Atrapado completamente en la trampa que me tendió Seth.

Aún hoy es demasiado confuso para mí. Seth, mi querido primo, era el sumo sacerdote de Ra desde hacía tres años. Yo apenas tenía catorce años y Seth veinte cuando mi padre murió.

Seth me dijo que descansara, que me relajara, que él se haría cargo de todo.

Y yo le creí, era faraón a mis catorce años y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer, así que confié en Seth, confié en mi primo, a quien admiraba.

Y entonces todo ocurrió. Con tanta celeridad que aún ahora no lo entiendo, era noche y dormía cuando los guardias entraron a mi habitación. Me detuvieron y ante el pueblo me acusaron de alta traición, acusándome de cosas que jamás habóa oído.

Y el pueblo, mi pueblo, pedía y gritaba la muerte para mí. Mis ojos no demostraban miedo pues no lo sentía, estaba demasiado confundido para eso.

Entonces Seth se levantó, me sentí aliviado, pensé ingenuamente que él lo resolvería todo, pero no fue así.

- Tranquilo pueblo - fue lo que dijo - él es un niño joven e ingenuo. Démosle una oportunidad, una oportunidad de redimirse y pagar sus errores y ser un buen faraón.

Cuanta falsa bondad y cuán falsamente compungida se oía su voz.

Entonces uno de sus secuases entre la multitud, gritó.

- Solo si se casa con usted.

Y el pueblo se mostró de acuerdo con esas palabras. No me dejaron ni hablar cuando me preparaban para mi boda con el sumo sacerdote de Ra.

La costumbre indicaba que si un faraón se casaba con una mujer, obviamente este sería el faraón y la mujer llevaría a los hijos. Pero si se casaba con un hombre sería este el regente y él sólo el consorte que llevaría los hijos. (Es decir, si se casa con un hombre, el faraón pasa a ser consorte y portador)

Creo que una parte de mi cerebro no procesó las cosas, porque cuando vine a darme cuenta, estaba casado y me enfrentaba a mi noche de bodas.

_Atado a cada extremo por mi cadena de temores _

_Selladas con mentiras a través de muchas lágrimas_

_Perdida desde adentro, persiguiendo el final_

_Luché por la oportunidad_

_de que me mientan de nuevo_

Con sus manos en mi cuerpo, sus gemidos en mi oído y su miembro en mi interior, supe la verdad al mirar sus ojos azules: él lo había planeado todo. Fue él quien cometió aquel crimen del que me acusaron, para hacerse pasar por mi 'Salvador', para ganarse a mi pueblo y para conseguir aquello que algo tan simple como el derecho de sangre no lo había dejado obtener... ser el faraón.

- Me traicionaste.

Le eché en cara, tenía catorce años y hasta hace muy poco había sido inocente, pero Seth acaba de matar toda mi candidez y mis ilusiones de golpe.

- Te amo.

- Mientes, tú mataste a los sacerdotes e hiciste que me culparan a mí.

Sollozó Yami empujándolo lejos de sí, sintiéndose sucio, asqueado y traicionado.

- Ya no importa. Ahora eres mío, Yami.

- ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?

- Uno que te ama.

- No, tú no amas a nadie, déjame, aléjate de mí, suéltame.

Gritó Yami tratando de soltarse de los fuertes brazos que trataban de tirarlo nuevamente a la cama. Una batalla perdida a priori, pues terminó de espaldas en la cama con Seth sobre él. Lloró desconsolado, mientras que aquel que ahora controlaba su destino abusaba de él hasta que el más chico quedó inconsciente.

_Nunca serás lo suficientemente fuerte _

_Nunca serás lo suficientemente bueno_

_No fuiste concebido con amor_

_No te sobrepondrás_

Trató de decirle al pueblo cuando pudo escapar de las habitaciones que compartía con Seth, trató de alertarlos, pidió ayuda a los ministros y a los guardias, pero Seth sólo alegó que el embarazo, al ser tan joven, lo estaba afectando.

Así que todos lo miraban con ternura y condescendencia, dándole la razón en todo sin hacerle verdadero caso.

Yami gritó, amenazó, rogó y pataleó, pero nadie le hacía caso.

Y a medida que su maldito embarazo avanzaba, su cuerpo pequeño y aún poco maduro para el sexo y mucho menos el embarazo, se resistía más y más a sus esfuerzos por hacer algo.

Llegó al extremo de la desesperación y de querer suicidarse, pero no consiguió nada, lo descrubieron logrando arrebatarle el cuchillo y evitando que se hiciera daño a sí o al bebé no nacido aún.

Todos lo miraban con lástima pensando que había enloquecido, que desde la muerte de su padre el pequeño faraón consorte se había vuelto loco.

Con su intento de suicidio sólo había conseguido un guardia las veinticuatro horas del día a su lado, que no lo dejaba a sol ni a sombra ni para orinar, sólo lo dejaba cuando estaba con Seth, y esos eran los únicos momentos en que Yami no quería que lo dejara.

_Nunca verán _

_Nunca seré_

_Lucho para alimentar este hambre_

_Ardiendo en lo más hondo de mí._

_Pero a través de mis lágrimas_

_rompo una luz enceguecedora._

Gritó, gritó con desesperación, mientras esa noche estrellada su hijo peleaba por salir de sus entrañas.

- No puedo.

Sollozaba Yami, a quien el dolor se le hacóa inaguanable.

Pero no lo dejaron en pie, el sanador entre sus pies, Seth y los asistentes que lo atendian, incluso Malik, su guardia personal, todos lo molestaban para que pujara, hasta que desesperado porque lo dejaran en paz, desesperado porque dejara de doler, lo hizo.

Pujó, gritó y maldijo hasta que sintió que se le fue la vida en ello y desfalleciendo de cansancio llegó al mundo su hijo.

_Trayendo al mundo un amanecer_

_a esta interminable noche._

Yami aún no podóa caminar, con a penas dos días de parto era un suplicio para el quinceañero moverse.

Entre sus brazos tenía a su bebé y frente a él tenía a Seth. Lo miró con burla, con sorna y con locura en sus bellos ojos rojos.

- En mi vientre llevé al portador de mi vengaza, Seth. Él me desquitará.

Se rió macabramente acunando a su bebé.

Y Seth sonrió ante sus palabras porque al fin conseguía lo que tanto había querido. Su niño, su adorado Yami, al fin había enloquecido de verdad.

Había enloquecido en ese efímero amor como lo había hecho él. Lo que en principio fue un plan para hacerse con el poder, terminó siendo una maldita trampa para él mismo, que enloqueció por el tricolor hijo de Ra.

Y Yami también se resistió y soltó a su hijo en la cama con cuidado, abriéndole los brazos a Seth; este lo tomó en los suyos y lo besó, y Yami le correspondió.

- Tú me llevaste a la locura.

Lo acusó Seth.

- Y tú acabaste con mi cordura - Rió Yami desquiciadamente - Y te vas a arrepentir, Seth, te vas a arrepentir - Y su dulce sonrisa y sus ojos rubi demostraban cuán lejos había quedado la razón en su mentencita.

_Brazos abiertos me esperan_

_Un abrazo abierto bajo un árbol sangrante._

_Descansa en mí y te confortaré_

_He vivido y he muerto por ti_

_Mora en mí y te prometo_

_Nunca te olvidaré_

**Fin**

Mi primer Yami x Seth ¿alguien me explica qué demonios hice? Creo que la que enloquecí fui yo, pero entiéndanme, son las cinco de la madrugada, ya estoy delirando

_Si alguien me quiere matar a mi por esto mejor matensen a seth fue el el de la idea _

Lo que esta en cursiva es la letra traducida de una cancion de evanence y los personajes son obvios que no son mios.


End file.
